This invention relates to an ultraviolet-reduced halogen lamp.
Halogen lamp bulbs are commonly used in situations wherein high levels of illumination are required, such as floodlighting a patio where a party or barbecue may be held. However, the light emitted from a halogen lamp bulb includes some harmful components, e.g., ultraviolet light with wavelengths within a certain range, which is believed to cause skin cancers. Thus, it is provide a halogen lamp in which the level of ultraviolet light has been reduced to allow people to have recreational activities illuminated well but with them having the fear of developing skin cancers.